


【HQ|影日】影山飞雄决定去钓鱼/One day, Kageyama decided to go fishing

by Orange0Yuzu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 影山飞雄 - Freeform, 影日 - Freeform, 排球少年 - Freeform, 日向翔阳 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange0Yuzu/pseuds/Orange0Yuzu
Summary: 影山明知道日向是在明晃晃地故意挑衅，像个小野兽一样龇着牙，天真、好奇又探询地观察着他的反应，抛下诱饵，看他会不会咬钩。可他就是不能坐视不管，不能不去回应。谁叫他是日向翔阳呢。Kageyama, knowing full well that Hinata is being plainly and deliberately provocative, baring his teeth like a little beast; innocently, curiously and inquiringly waiting for his reaction, throwing down bait to see if he would bite.But Kageyama just couldn't sit back and not give him a response.Because he is Hinata Shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	【HQ|影日】影山飞雄决定去钓鱼/One day, Kageyama decided to go fishing

**Author's Note:**

> 笨蛋高中生未开窍暗恋事件  
> a crush without realizing it

夏日的某天，玻璃晴朗，太阳辉煌。日向翔阳、影山飞雄和西谷夕决定去松岛的海里钓鱼。  
这个主意源自小谷前辈，在一个训练刚结束、大家都气喘吁吁的下午。橘黄的夕阳像依依不舍说再见似的，从排球馆的西窗泼进暖融融的橙红色，把木质地板照得铮亮。田中和西谷在器材室收拖把，抱着叠好的球网送进来的日向翔阳正好听到了他们的对话。  
西谷说他认识一个渔民大叔，经常出海去钓鱼，愿意用小船载上他出海玩一天。  
日向露出了神往的表情，立刻活跃地加入了这场对话。  
“我也可以去吗，小谷前辈？”  
“翔阳也想去吗？没问题！”西谷龇牙一笑。  
得到期待回答的日向蹦蹦跳跳地挥舞着拖把，继续去拖地。他像一个船长，驾驶着拖把杆做桅杆的小船在排球场的海域上探险。小船途经蹲在墙边系鞋带的影山身旁，停泊下来。  
小不点的船长扶了扶头上并不存在的宽檐帽，偏头看影山：“小谷前辈和我，过两天要出海钓鱼！怎么样，是不是很酷！我过来问一问，影山你要不要一起来？”

从影山现在的高度只能看到日向的膝盖。膝盖骨尖尖地支棱着，小腿瘦但结实，健康而笔直，被夕阳镀上了一层匀称的釉。左边小腿上有块淡淡的淤青，是上周跟影山赛跑时在台阶上磕到的。  
影山还记得，日向当时就坐在这个角落摸这块淤青。他扁着嘴，眼珠乌溜溜地转，时不时愤愤瞅他一眼。  
影山抽出一根鞋带，仰起头去看日向。日向刚训练完，还在小小地喘着，带着红晕的脸颊像一颗等不到秋日就率先熟了的、挂在枝头上心急的苹果。此刻这颗苹果正低着头对他笑。  
影山没来由地心里一动，就微微抬起身，伸过手去够他的发顶。  
日向扶着比他个头还高的拖把杆，没有防备，被影山的袭击得了手。他龇牙咧嘴地小声嘟囔起来，影山只当听不见。跟太阳同色的头发摸起来也是毛茸茸暖洋洋的，长度比他们刚认识时稍微长了一些。  
影山又褥了两下才肯放开。

去，他说。

日向就迈着碎步，挥动着拖把杆，继续他在排球场海域的航线。待到这艘船停泊回器材室，影山还能听到他元气满满的嗓音。日向对小谷前辈说，影山也要加入。小谷前辈就爽朗地笑了。  
他系好了鞋带，拉了一下较长的一头，确认不会散开，就站起来准备走回家。  
我为什么要答应日向呢？是因为我也有好些年没去海边了吗？影山一边走着路，一边漫无边际地神游。  
上小学的时候，妈妈带着他和美羽去过一次沙滩。影山只记得那天很热，他好像中暑了，哭闹着不肯继续走。姐姐在他的小脸上贴了一瓶冰镇汽水，试图给他降温。  
实在不算什么愉快的回忆，影山只记得玻璃瓶壁凉冰冰的触觉和食道灼热的恶心感了。他再也没吵着要去海边。  
跟那个总是活力四射、吵吵嚷嚷的家伙认识之后，自己好像无论做什么事，都会很开心。这又是为什么呢，是因为那家伙乐呵呵的态度会不讲道理地到处肆虐传染吗。  
影山专心致志地走着神，一抬脚，才发现自己已经到家了。他在衣兜里翻找钥匙，突然像被闪电击中一样想起来：这周数学作业的最后期限是明天。  
影山飞雄顿时感到头痛欲裂，日月无光。连厨房飘来的咖喱香味都不能让他产生食欲了。

约定的这天很快到来了。他们在校门口见面，各自都背着背包，做足了准备。日向得意地转过身去，给影山看他挂在书包上的草帽。草帽的式样很朴素，看起来年份稍长。  
“海面上，可是会很晒的！不戴帽子的话，就会变成一个非洲来的影山了！影山你是不是忘了带啊？”这家伙为什么一脸期待的样子问出这种话。  
影山皱了皱鼻子，回答他：“我没忘。”什么非洲人，日向在说什么乱七八糟的。就从书包里拿出他的草帽，戴到了头上。  
日向像是一早想嘲笑他的失误似的，眼睛亮晶晶的，促狭地龇着牙，想看他手忙脚乱，想看他忘记重要的东西，然后回头去取的窘迫模样。  
影山觉得坏人日向是想攒齐下周在休息间隙拿来嘲笑他的谈资。不过，稳妥可靠的影山先生，才不会给他这个机会呢！影山先生绝不会轻易忘事。

真正可靠的学长西谷夕走在三个人的最前面。他们倒了一趟公交，又转了一趟仙石线，翻了几个坡，才找到了那个小渔港。几艘渔船停泊在岸边，海浪静静地拍打着防波堤。今天是个闪闪发亮的好天气。  
西谷认识的那位大叔已经在港口等他们了，饱经风霜的小麦色脸膛上刻着岁月的皱纹。  
影山皱起了眉头，不解地想，难道风吹日晒会对身体造成这么大的磨损吗？  
他低头看向自己的手。影山一向很爱惜这双托球的手。他把双手保养得很好，涂护手霜，磨平指甲，在家十指不沾阳春水。就算是在幼儿园，他也从来没有过啃指甲的糟糕习惯。影山可是很以这双二传的修长的手为傲呢！经过它们托举的排球，可是要出现在东京体育馆上空、出现在奥运会上的。  
于是，影山飞雄决定了，他以后要特别注意手部防晒。  
日向拉拉他的衣服下摆：“喂！走啦！你这家伙又在发什么呆啊？”他顺着影山的视线终点看去，恍然大悟地拖长了调子：“哦——又在担心你的宝贝手吗？影山真是比女孩子还娇气噢——”  
“....你说什么呢？你再说一遍！”影山气结，去捉日向，想捏他的脸以示惩罚。橙红色头发的小个子却已经啪嗒啪嗒跑上了船，转过身来对他吐舌头。

船舱很狭小，影山要低下头才能迈进去。日向叽叽喳喳一刻不停地对仪表板的用途问来问去，像船舱里飞进来一只橘红色羽毛的小鸟，叽叽喳喳啼鸣个不停。  
大叔笑着回答日向的问题，这是导航用的，那是显示船只吃水深度的，这是油量仪，而那边的，显然是救生圈。  
影山把日向从船舱里轰了出去，轰到了甲板上。  
“呆子，你的问题好多，妨碍到人家开船了。你今天是干嘛来的？”他没好气地说。  
日向挠了挠头：“对哦，我是来钓鱼的！”又狡黠地看向他，宣战似的：“等着瞧吧，影山！我肯定会钓得比你多！你就认输吧！”

影山明知道他是在明晃晃地故意挑衅，像个小野兽一样龇着牙，天真、好奇又探询地观察着他的反应，抛下诱饵，看他会不会咬钩。  
可他就是不能坐视不管，不能不去回应。

谁叫他是日向翔阳呢。

影山飞雄对日向翔阳一向毫无办法。日向要他给自己托球，影山就得给他托球；日向要研究新打法，影山就得思考如何让球悬停在最高点，方便日向去打。日向说要打败他，影山就只能看着他的眼睛，认真地问他：你要和我一直站在同一个舞台上吗？  
只有愿者才会上钩，上钩的人并不应该去责怪垂下钓线的家伙。

于是影山也郑重地开了口，回答他说：“别说大话了，你不会赢过我的！不信我们比比看。”  
日向就龇牙坏笑起来，一副奸计得逞的模样。

西谷不是第一次来。他轻车熟路，已经系好了遮阳帽的带子，大马金刀地坐到了垂钓的板凳上。此刻西谷正在船舷侧的杂物堆里翻找钓竿和成卷的钓线。  
影山一开始并不习惯在颠簸的小船上行走。他时不时跳起来，东挪挪西挪挪，在一堆散乱的渔具和钉在甲板上的板凳之间的狭窄空间里试图寻找一个平衡的支点。  
日向稳当地坐好了，转头嘲笑他，晒出微微红晕的脸上写满了幸灾乐祸：“哈哈哈哈，影山你在干嘛啊？在跳舞吗？就说你的平衡果然不如我吧！”  
又继续火上浇油：“别比了，我看你就灰溜溜地认输吧！”  
影山脸一黑就伸手去咯吱日向，心想，我站不稳，你也别想站稳。日向咯咯笑着，保护着肚皮上的痒痒肉，轻巧地一闪身躲开了。

西谷已经稳稳坐好了，咬着一根芥末味棒棒糖，一脸专心致志。他左手边摆了一碗搓好的鱼饵，此刻正在嘎吱嘎吱调整钓竿上接触不良的绕线轮。  
两人见状也赶忙坐下了，开始手忙脚乱地调节自己的鱼竿，中间夹杂着时不时恶狠狠地瞪向对方的一眼，像两个刚吵完架的小学生。

海面的波涛像被太阳点着了的汽油似的，烧出明晃晃的反光。三个高中生躲在船舱背面的阴影里，不得不眯起眼睛去看浪花里翻滚的浮标。  
收钓线飞溅起来的几滴海水，洒在他们裸露的手臂上、头发上，在日向晒红了的皮肤表面停留，凝结，形成了仿佛宝石纹身似的盐结晶，在太阳光线底下闪闪发亮。  
日向晒出红晕的脸被帽檐遮住了大半张，影山没来由地感到他更像秋天的苹果了：一圈帽边翻着刺刺的纤维，像苹果周围拱卫的花萼。  
影山在帽檐的掩护下悄悄斜过眼睛打量日向。他先看到了几根不甘于帽子的压迫，争先恐后往外支棱的橘红色发丝。紧接着，他看到了日向的表情。  
日向看起来很专注。他无意识地噘着嘴，眯起眼睛，盯着海面上一起一伏的白色浮标。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，视线目不转睛。

影山就想，为什么这个呆子无论做什么，都能保持这样的专注呢？  
为什么我会觉得跟日向呆在一块，是一件这么有意思的事呢？  
影山飞雄对此感到迷惑。  
影山的余光捕捉到日向的帽边往他的方向偏航了几度。他的心脏跳漏了一拍，赶忙把自己越飘越远、越来越离谱的思绪像收线一样收了回来。一不留神，钓竿从他汗津津的手心滑落了下去。  
还好钓竿是半固定在船舷上的，没有掉进海里消失不见的嫌疑。他跳漏的心平稳地落回了地面。  
罪魁祸首明明是这个人，是日向让他走神的！都怪他被晒得太像苹果了，让人忍不住去盯着看，让人想去摸一摸！影山一脸悲愤地皱起眉头，伸手就去捏日向的脸。  
“痛痛痛！你干嘛，又发什么神经啊！”日向痛得龇牙咧嘴，腾出一只手去摸被掐过的下巴。

被太阳晒热的脸颊捏起来软乎乎暖融融的，看起来和摸起来果真都像苹果。日向浑身上下没有多少肉，膝盖骨尖尖的，脚踝也比他细一圈，只有脸上还长着点肉，还没褪去婴儿肥。影山悄悄叠了叠手指。他觉得手感还不错，擅自决定不管日向怎么抗议，下次他还要上手。

海鸥呱呱地叫。小船在浪里轻轻颠簸，一上一下。一团渔网堆在船尾，缆绳上结着海草，析出一粒粒白色的盐。海风猎猎地吹起来，如果没有头顶的太阳照着，甚至会感到些寒意。  
影山渐渐感觉自己穿得少了，他只穿了一件短袖T恤，既不防晒，偶尔还会被海风吹得起一层鸡皮疙瘩，怪冷的。  
有两次，影山的浮标摇晃了起来，但等他摇起钓线查看时，钩上却什么都没有，连西谷和日向会不小心挂上的海草都躲着他。  
小谷前辈安慰他：“是海波而已，没事儿，继续努力！我也常遇到这种情况的。”  
影山懊恼地把线放了回去。日向却嘿嘿地嘲笑他：“你看看，你那么凶，鱼都不理你。影山同学不应该好好地反省一下自己吗？”  
被小动物刻意保持距离一直是影山的不解之谜。他不明白为什么日向那么招小动物喜欢，学校附近游荡的猫狗见到日向 都会颠颠跑过去磨蹭他的裤脚，被挠挠耳朵就一脸惬意的模样。  
而影山只要一出现，手里拿着午饭便当里特意留下来的火腿片，试图做出一副友好的表情——天知道，他已经很努力了！影山简直有些委屈了。但猫猫狗狗只要一见到他，就会戒备地竖起背上的毛，警惕地叫起来，像在威胁他，我们不喜欢你，快走开，不要再往前一步了！  
影山垮下脸，心里荡漾着酸意。他腾出一只手，报复性地去敲日向的头。都是这个呆子像吸铁石一样，把小动物的喜爱都吸走了！这不公平！他气呼呼地想道。  
日向往西谷背后躲，一下没坐稳，以头朝下仰歪的姿势摔下了小凳。  
“喂喂！这可不是在陆地上，你俩小心点啊！”可靠的前辈西谷夕提醒他们。  
日向爬起来，牛仔裤被船底的海水浮沫沾湿了。他拍了拍屁股，对着影山气呼呼地喊：“都怪你！害我摔倒，影山大笨蛋！”  
影山气定神闲地坐了回去，并没有因为自己被叫成笨蛋这件事而感到一分一毫的困扰。他继续盯着浮标，蹙着眉，咬着下嘴唇，表情看起来很专业，像是有十年垂钓经验。但其实两个小时前他还不能在摇晃的船上站住脚。  
日向在心里嘟囔：装什么专业人士呢！

西谷先钓上来一条三指宽的白肚皮小鱼。他用力收线，小臂肌肉绷紧，流淌出漂亮的线条。日向睁大了眼睛，兴奋地夸，小谷前辈好帅气！西谷把鱼放进水桶，又往里舀了一瓢水，叉着腰哈哈大笑，欣然接受了日向投来的闪亮亮敬佩眼神。  
小鱼在水里吐了个泡泡，泡泡升到水面，越变越大，啪地破裂了。  
日向哇地惊叹了一声，对影山大声宣告了自己的决心：“我会是下一个钓到鱼的人！”  
影山才不同意呢。他用胳膊肘捅捅日向，让他往旁边坐一点。都是你把鱼的注意力都吸走了，才害我钓不上来。  
影山有点懊恼地伸手去挠头，由于戴着草帽，手在半途改成了挠挠帽顶：“呆子，你往那边坐一点！你把好位置都占了！”  
日向屁股像长在凳子上一样，一丝都没挪：“你自己钓不上鱼来能怪我吗？有的人要反思一下噢，为什么鱼都不来找他——”  
影山：“你再说一遍，你让谁反思？？”  
他们就用胳膊肘打了起来，你推我一下我推你一下。  
西谷有点无奈看了他们一眼，噙着吃了一半的棒棒糖，一边腮帮子鼓鼓的：“喂喂，别打了！这下鱼真的要被你们吓跑了！”

中午时分，大叔从船舱里走出来，问他们要不要吃点东西。因为在船上用筷子不太方便，日向带了炒面面包，影山提前买了咖喱包子(早就不热了)，西谷带了猪排三明治。他们一边吃着，一边留意浮标和钓线的动静。  
大叔分了一点晒好的鱼干给他们。影山嚼着风干的鱼肉丝，舌尖上尝到了海水的味道，咸咸的，又有点微微的苦。  
原来大海的味道是这样的。  
离开海水、生活在空气里的盐，也是这个味道吗？影山默默地想。他看看日向，后者的腮帮子上还凝着一星海浪飞溅上去的盐晶。  
影山恍恍惚惚不经思考地伸出手，给日向拿掉了。  
“喂！！！你、你在干嘛啊！”日向正举着一个面包，面包送到嘴边时动作凝固了。  
不知是不是影山的错觉，他发现日向的脸好像更红了，比太阳晒伤前更还厉害。  
日向的鼻尖上沁着一层薄汗。他眼睛亮晶晶的，表情半恼半不解。  
“啊？”影山看向自己的手指，指尖凝着一星半透明的盐粒。他也不明白为什么自己要做这个动作，他的身体好像在大脑反应过来之前就擅作主张地做出了支配......他伸长手掸掸指尖，盐粒滑落下去，没入空气，消隐不见了。  
还没等他们针对这个莫名其妙的小插曲又吵一架，大叔笑眯眯地搬出一个泡沫塑料箱子，打断了这个让气氛变得有些奇怪的意外。箱子里是几瓶波子汽水，特意给孩子们准备的，被冰袋包围着，瓶身还在咝咝冒冷气。他们欢呼了起来，向大叔道谢。  
日向在开瓶前晃动了一下瓶身，然后就被爆发出来的带着细小碳酸气泡的水喷了一头一脸。他前额的橙发像淋了一场雨，湿答答地耷拉下来，睫毛上密密挂起了一层袖珍的水珠。  
西谷和影山指着他，抱着肚子哈哈大笑。空气中弥漫起奇异的气息，是海水的咸和橘子糖精的甜味混合而成的，但影山意外地觉得好闻。  
“啧，喝汽水之前不能摇，这不是常识吗。”影山嫌弃地说。  
他又意识到自己在盯着日向的睫毛看了。  
影山有点恼火，粗鲁地把手帕抖开，拍到了这个惹事不断的麻烦精脸上。  
日向呆子。呆子。他在心里说。连个汽水瓶都开不好。  
日向把手帕接了过去，在手帕下面哼哼唧唧地小声咕哝着，掺杂了一句含混的谢谢。影山不用听就能猜出来前几句是在跟自己顶嘴，“才没有不会开呢！你上次，连pocky包装袋都撕错位置了，好几根pocky差点掉到地上！”。  
影山先生决定看在某个家伙像一只湿乎乎落汤鸡的份上，成熟地不跟他计较。

影山慢慢喝着汽水，手掌下的瓶壁沁出了细小的水珠。瓶子里的玻璃珠在液体中起起伏伏，就像这艘在浪里摇摆的小渔船。  
日向咕嘟咕嘟地喝饮料。他把瓶子举起来，透过被瓶壁、碳酸饮料和玻璃珠多次折射的光线，像在分辨和拆解天空与海水。  
影山也举起了自己的汽水瓶，像支起一架望远镜似的打量着这个光线被扭曲和镀层的世界。他看向大海，此刻大海平静无波，线条弯折后活像他在博物馆看到的一幅油画（影山不记得那副画叫什么了）。  
他又看向身旁的日向。  
小不点的头发在风中被彻底吹乱了，毫无章法地刺刺着，好几绺还湿答答的。日向正在跟小谷前辈、船长大叔争辩附近洋流对鱼类产量的影响（地理课上有学过洋流吗？影山发现自己的记忆出现了断层）。日向正在开心地大笑，顾盼神飞。  
影山毫无理由地感到这笑容好看极了。他模模糊糊产生了一个荒诞的想法：他愿意一直盯着这个笑容看下去，看下去，日向笑多久，他就愿意看多久。

等等，头发光着？那家伙的帽子呢？

影山把充当望远镜的汽水瓶放了下来。日向跳起来，伸长手去够被海风吹走的草帽。原来刚刚就没系好，他大笑的时候一仰头，这顶叛逆的草帽就伺机溜走了。  
影山也跳起来试图去抓，没有抓住，他们三个人眼睁睁看着这顶有独立思想的帽子越飘越远，在炫目的太阳光下形成一个小白点，像一只飞远的海鸥。

日向懊恼地抓抓后脑勺。“那顶帽子，我戴了好几年了。”  
西谷宽慰地拍了拍他的背：“没关系的，翔阳！”又说，你们不觉得它飘走的样子像一只风筝吗？我们在海上放风筝了！  
日向就点头，阴霾情绪一扫而空。他们把最靠近船舱阴影最浓最防晒的位置让给了日向。此时的太阳也已经不像正午时那样气焰嚣张了。

影山终于钓上来一条鱼，两指宽的银背白肚皮。此时日向已经钓上来两条了。他探过头，不信任地看看影山的水桶，提出了一个具有实验精神的问题：“它是不是太傻了啊，才咬了你的钩？”  
“你又知道了？”影山没好气地揉了揉眉心，心里却暗自期盼接下来会有别的傻鱼撞到他的家门口。

太阳渐西沉，大叔开着小船带他们回岸边。海风并未因为太阳热度的消减而偃旗息鼓，影山不幸地感到，有寒意爬上了他的脊背。他打了一个喷嚏。  
日向和西谷都早有准备，穿上了带来的外套。  
日向见影山一副比平时还不愿意说话的模样，拉着脸，折叠着双臂缩在凳子角落，心里对原因有了个七七八八的猜测。他脱下外套，捅了捅影山的腰（得到一个“干什么？”的瞪视），宽宏大量地把外套递了过去。

“我不冷，你穿吧。”

要是直接说，看出来你冷才给你穿，肯定会被拒绝。日向觉得自己很了解这个嘴硬的家伙。他为自己的宽容和不计前嫌感到小小的自豪。  
影山板着脸接过了外套，脸上写着不情不愿。他张开嘴，又闭上，最后勉为其难地憋出几个支离破碎的音节：“谢......谢。”

“咦，你说什么？我没听清。再说一遍！”日向还是决定捉弄一下他。  
“......我说啊！你的外套太小了！”得到了一个没好气的硬邦邦的回答。

真是不知感恩啊。日向摇了摇头，大人有大量地决定不跟他计较。

影山表面不情不愿，心里其实还挺高兴地穿上了外套。日向的尺寸的确比他小了不知几号，领子竖起来也遮不住脖子，衣袖也绷在手臂上。但它帮影山挡住了一部分海风，带着一缕家用柔顺剂甜甜的微弱气息（来自某个他熟悉的牌子），也还带着一丝恋恋不舍停留在外套上、来自主人的体温。

影山感受到这体温，微微地颤栗了一下。

我太冷了，是因为风太大了，他分析道。下次出门前一定不能不带好衣服。

日向这个家伙，体温一直很高，像在源源不断烧着一个永续的小火炉。  
在一个早先发生的雪霁清晨，他们在校门口心照不宣地碰了头，照例比赛谁先跑到活动室。不顾地面厚厚积雪硬要赛跑的后果就是日向在一块冰上打了滑，摔了个四仰八叉，也连着带倒了影山。  
两个人脸朝下趴在雪里，气喘吁吁，你一句我一句地互相指责，都赖对方的平衡感太差。日向的耳捂散落在影山那侧的雪地上，他哼唧着让影山捡过来。影山就伸长手去够。戴着手套不够灵活，他索性甩开了手套。

耳捂竟然是热的。影山惊异地瞪大了眼睛。即使在零下的冷天，耳捂离开了日向的身体，却还留着一丝暖呼呼的温度。  
这家伙是个小火炉吗？  
这个吵吵嚷嚷、精力过剩的小不点，无时无刻不在散发着强烈的存在感，像在大喊“看我！都看我！”，把所有人的目光都吸引到那头乱糟糟翘着的橙色头发上；却也笃定地拍着胸脯，信誓旦旦地向他给出一个一定不会被辜负的承诺——我在的！传球给我！

就像，他在覆着白雪的松林里前行，天色已墨黑，他拨开眼前的树枝，眼前是一座点着灯的小屋。他知道那座小木屋会一直一直为他亮着灯，炉火烧得旺旺的，炉旁为他留着热咖喱和挂着霜的苹果。

而这个事实让影山感到说不出的安心。

如今他裹着小一圈的外套，坐在小船上看西斜的太阳，耳边是呼呼的风声、海鸥偶尔的鸣叫，和大叔通过一个破了风的喇叭播放的音质模糊的老歌，还有日向和西谷辨认鱼品种的拌嘴嬉笑；外套上残留的日向的体温和影山自己渐渐回暖的体温缠绕到了一起，让他觉得暖烘烘的。它们连同着橘子味汽水、家用柔顺剂的气息和海水咸咸的味道，让影山没来由地希望小船能够在海上多漂一会，再漂一会.....

小船靠了岸，他们郑重地向大叔表达了感谢，然后坐车回家。三个高中生挤在座椅上，小心翼翼如履薄冰地抱着借来的塑料水桶。列车每次到站和启动，水面就随之剧烈地摇晃起来。  
日向有点犯愁地看向吐着泡泡、不知自己将遭何命运的鱼：“我家里没有鱼缸，那么，只能放到浴缸里了。但这样的话，我就没有办法洗澡了啊！”  
影山呛他：“你钓鱼是为了养起来啊？家里养不活的。”  
日向腾不出手，就瞪他，翘起脚尖踢他的小腿肚子，表示强烈的不认同。  
“难得钓到鱼嘛，我想再养上几天。说不定跟它们熟起来之后，它们就把我当好朋友了。啧，我可是比影山善良多了。”  
西谷提出了一个折中的办法，他爷爷认识一个鱼店的老板，应该会愿意让他们寄放几天，养鱼的水质也会比家里的更合适。于是他们换乘了，提着晃荡的水桶去了那家鱼店。  
西谷留下来跟相熟的老板聊天，影山和日向兜兜转转地坐车回家。

太阳已经躲到了屋顶背后。两旁的树拖着长长的、有点疲惫的影子。公交在途经的某一站停住，让乘客上车。他们跟在一个提着超市购物袋的老奶奶和一个背着书包的小学生身后上了车，挤上了两张挨在一起的座椅。他们抱着背包，彼此都觉得在海上颠了一天之后有点累了。  
日向被太阳晒过的皮肤还泛着粉色，头发乱糟糟地向四周支棱着，恹恹的。他对着窗外发呆，有点无精打采。影山也没好到哪里去，他肚子饿了，开始后悔早上没有多买一个包子，并对晚饭桌上可能出现的菜进行了一番脑内规划。  
下一站日向要下车，然后去取他停在坂之下商店的自行车。影山还有几站要坐，他向外挪了挪屁股，权当给日向倒了个挤出去的空间。

公交慢了下来。日向抱着书包艰难地挤到了过道上，却在座椅边缘停住了。他扯了扯影山的衣服下摆，低下头，凑到他耳边，一副要说什么的样子。  
影山很自然地偏过头去看日向，就像他们一直以来做过几百遍的动作程式一样，就像呼吸喝水一样的自然。

不妙！从这个角度，他离日向的脸太近了，能看清日向脸上被晒出的不均匀的还没消退的红晕，和细小的平时几乎注意不到的小绒毛。影山不知道为什么自己的心会砰砰跳起来。他强撑着没有别过头去，努力维持和平时一样的面部表情，皱皱眉头，示意他有话快说。  
日向的脸好像更红了。他压低了声音，很不好意思地、很勉为其难地看了看四周（尽管没有人注意到这两个说悄悄话的高中生）：“今天、今天在船上的时候，影山，你这家伙......为什么要偷看我啊？”

这家伙在说什么啊？偷看？他影山飞雄什么时候做过这种事情？  
影山立刻张开嘴，打算反驳这个莫须有的罪名，但在这一瞬间他的眼前闪过了草帽遮住一半脸、像个秋天苹果一样的日向，和透过玻璃汽水瓶镀上一层单色，神采飞扬的、大笑着的日向。  
这个距离可恶地太短了。他能感觉到日向呼出的温暖气息带着湿润的水汽，扑在自己的耳朵上。影山没说出口的反驳突然变得苍白无力，气势也溺死在了半路上。

“没有偷看。不知道你在说什么。”他闷闷地虚弱回击。完了，他不仅输了，而且感觉自己的脸、自己的耳朵也开始发烫。可是，这到底是为什么啊？  
公交车停下了，日向没顾得上像平时那样不依不饶地纠缠他，而是逃也似的跳下车跑掉了。影山从来没这么感谢公交到站的时机。他又像被胶水粘在座位上一样，维持这个姿势维持了好久，愣愣地瞪着窗外线条拉长的风景，脑子里空无一物，心却还怦怦地跳个不停。  
日向看到我看他了。可我为什么要去看他呢？我是无意的，我自己都不知道在看他！影山在脑子里愤愤地快速计算着。

都怪那个家伙太能吸引人注意力了！在排球场上就是这样，蹦蹦跳跳，说说笑笑，没人能忽略他的存在。没人能不喜欢他。  
但是，但是——如果他不看我的话，又怎么会知道我在看他呢？

像突然解出物理试卷上最后一道附加题似的，影山瞪大了眼睛，脑子里过了电。日向也在看我！所以，他为什么不问问他自己！

车嘎吱一下停住了。司机先生站起来，告诉全体乘客已经到了终点站。影山懊恼地发觉自己坐过了站。  
他慢吞吞地起身，沿着过道跟在别人身后下车，脸这时已经不发热了，不过外套倒是绷在身上紧紧的。  
啊。他还没把外套还给日向。那个家伙临走前为什么不问他要呢。影山扶额。  
算了，后天周一就能又见到那个笨蛋了，他要在第一节课下课就去找日向，还他外套，质问他为什么要偷偷看自己。  
影山感到他中道崩殂的气势又回来了。他把手插到兜里（摸了好半天，衣服太不合身），沿着马路晃晃悠悠走回了家。

影山把玻璃汽水瓶从书包里拿出来，摆在了书桌上。他敲了敲瓶壁，又看了看在瓶底滴溜溜打转的玻璃珠，无意识地笑了。然后他噔噔噔跑下楼，去吃这顿迟到的晚饭。

\-------------------------------  
by明太子鲑鱼茶泡饭


End file.
